Mustang e Hawkeye Uma história de amor?
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Resumo inteiro na fic.Mas se passa na época medieval onde as mulheres não podiam escolher seus maridos.[UA][royai],[edwin]Join!
1. Epílogo

Olá! Eu decidi escrever outra de minhas fics mesmo sabendo que tenho duas outras para terminar... Mas não resisti. Espero que gostem.

**Resumo:** Riza era uma bela princesa herdeira de um trono. Para gerar uma aliança, foi obrigada a se casar com um rapaz no qual ela não conhecia, este, Jean Havoc. Porém, em um de seus passeios a cidade Riza encontra um plebeu muito belo, pelo qual se apaixona. Será que Riza poderá ficar ao lado de seu amor tendo em vista que ela terá de enfrentar seu reino, o de seu "marido" e por em risco toda a população?

**Casais: **Havoc x Riza x Roy , Ed x Winry .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em Ametris, várias famílias eram importantes. Cada uma vivia em um canto do país. Os Hawkeye eram do norte. Os Havoc, do sul. Os Elric do leste e os Rockbell do oeste. Estas famílias exerciam um grande poder no povo, pois comandavam seus territórios respectivos.

No norte, existia uma jovem muito bonita que vivia em um castelo gigantesco. Ela era loira com cabelos compridos na altura da cintura e tinha um corpo escultural com muitas curvas. Seu nome era Riza Hawkeye. Ela aparentava ter aproximadamente 19 anos e, por ser princesa de sua terra, ela deveria logo se casar.

Seu pai, o grande e poderoso rei, já havia escolhido um pretendente para sua amada filha. Porém, Riza não fazia idéia de quem era seu futuro marido, e ela abominava a idéia de que este, fosse arranjado. Mas a jovem, nada poderia fazer, se não, aceitar essa união.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Raios de sol invadiram o imenso quarto de Riza assim que sua camareira abriu a janela. A jovem deitada em sua enorme cama se espreguiçava preparando para um novo dia.

-Bom dia srta Hawkeye! Como está hoje?- Perguntava a animada serviçal.

-Com sono.- Falava Riza desanimada, sobre sua cama.

-Temos um longo dia pela frente! Seus pais prepararam uma surpresa para você!

-Surpresa? Jura mesmo?- Dizia ela mais animada.

-Sim, sim! Mas agora levante-se para o dia, princesa!- A camareira parecia ser muito atenciosa e legal. Suas roupas eram meio surradas e seu cabelo, mal cuidado. Mas a jovem não deixava de ser muito bonita.

-Certo Lucy.- Riza levantou-se com um pulo e logo estava se vestindo. Ela trajou um vestido rosa claro cheio de babados e laços que em cima era bem justo e tinha um decote mostrando seu busto, e em baixo ele era bem largo e longo. – Avise que eu to descendo pro café ta?

-Claro, princesa! – Ao dizer isso, Lucy saiu do quarto da menina e deixou Riza sozinha, pensando. _"Surpresa? O que será? Papai nunca foi de fazer surpresas... Muito menos a mamãe!"._ O pai de Riza era bem afetuoso, porém, muito ocupado. Já sua mãe era fria e quase nunca se importava com nada além dela mesma. Riza havia puxado esse lado de sua mãe, pois também era egoísta e insensível.

A jovem princesa desceu para a mesa do café e esta era enorme e com as mais variadas opções alimentares. Em uma ponta da mesa sentava-se o rei e na outra sua mãe, a rainha. Riza mal se sentou à mesa e logo começou a perguntar:

-Pai! Que surpresa é essa que a Lucy falou?

-Minha filha... Não sei se estará preparada para ouvir isso agora. –Disse o rei notando a impaciência da filha.

-Estou sim papai! Fale por favor!- Riza estava cada vez mais ansiosa.

-Está bem. – Ele desistiu de resistir à insistência da filha. – Você sabe que já é uma moça muito bonita e que já está na hora e ter um marido. Portanto, eu fiz um acordo que será bom, não só para o seu futuro, como para o de toda a nossa família. Uma aliança, para falar mais a verdade. Você vai se casar com Jean Havoc, o herdeiro dos Havoc, do sul.

-O QUÊ? – Ela se levantou da cadeira assustada batendo as mãos nas mesas bruscamente. –QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE CASAMENTO ARRANJADO? NÃO POSSO ESCOLHER MEU NOIVO? QUE ABSURDO!

-Pare!- A rainha que até então permaneceu calada decidiu levantar a voz. – Não seja ridícula Riza! Você vai se casar. E é isso. Irá se mudar para o sul do país e nós faremos uma aliança com os Havoc. Se você não vai gostar disso ou vai, não é problema meu. Sua função é se casar com este infeliz que terá que aturar uma menina azeda como você e, gerar herdeiros com o pobrezinho. Fui clara?

-Sim mãe. – O que Riza mais temia no mundo era sua mãe e nunca se opunha a ela. A princesa estava horrorizada. Não só em ter de se casar como em ter de se mudar também. E como ficaria suas amigas? Sua família? Seus animais? Suas serviçais? Como seria sua vida se casasse?

-Filha. Mudará-se amanhã mesmo.- O rei voltou a falar.

-AMANHÃ? – Ela já iria protestar, mas notou o olhar mortal que sua mãe lançava para ela.- Está bem.- Disse ela de cabeça baixa.- Eu estou sem fome. Vou dar uma volta por aí.

Riza se levantou da mesa e caminhou para o jardim da imensa casa. Caminhava lentamente olhando para as flores ao seu redor. As flores eram lindas e poderiam animar quaisquer um, menos Riza. Ela saiu correndo contra o vento, como se aquilo fosse afastar as más notícias de sua vida. Correu tanto que até que se deparou com uma árvore perto de um lago. Olhou seu reflexo no rio, e este que dias antes era feliz, agora estava pálido e abatido. Ela deitou-se na grama do jardim e deixou o vento roçar em seu rosto. Ela, que segurava o choro até agora, cansou de fazer isso. E, portanto, as lágrimas começaram a cair. Cair. E cair mais ainda. E elas não pararam mais até Riza adormecer com o rosto molhado.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

No sul, havia um palácio muito grande. Realmente, o maior de Ametris. Ele era pertencente à família Havoc.

Um jovem estava voltando de uma caçada cavalgando em um lindo cavalo branco. O rapaz era bonito. Loiro com um corpo bem formado. Seu nome era Jean. Logo que chegou ao estábulo do castelo um senhor veio lha contar que seu pai, o rei, queria lhe comunicar algo importante.

-Ta... Eu já to indo lá!- Dizia o jovem Havoc com desleixo. – Que saco! Com certeza meu pai quer falar que eu sou um inútil e que tenho que fazer algo pelo país!

-Mantenha a calma sr! Com certeza deve ser algo emocionante que vai deixá-lo muito feliz!

-Duvido muito... – Em uma fração de segundos Jean mudou seu semblante.- E se eles descobriram? Meu deus! Espero que não!

-Mantenha a calma Sr! Mesmo se tiverem descobrido, acho que não teriam nada contra a sua... Orientação sexual.- Esta ultima parte foi sussurrada pelo serviçal.

-Se te expulsarem do castelo eu morro! O que seria de mim sem você? O que seria das minhas noites?

-Cale a boca! Não comece a ser indiscreto aqui. Vá logo falar com seu pai.

-Ta bom. Eu volto aqui para te contar!

**OoOoO**

OoOoO 

**OoOoO**

Logo que o jovem Havoc entrou na ala de seu pai para conversar, o rei o aguardava aflito.

-Meu filho... Temos de conversar...

-Ta... Desembucha.

-Certo. Marquei seu casamento com a princesa do reino do norte. Riza Hawkeye. Ela é muito bela e vocês deverão ser a aliança entre nosso reino e o dos Hawkeye. Eu estou preocupado, pois ouvi dizer que você tinha um caso com o serviçal que cuida do estábulo. Se isso é verdade, você mesmo assim deverá se casar com a jovem Hawkeye, sendo viado ou não e deve gerar herdeiros! Entendeu?

-Hã? Ta... Tanto faz... – O jovem Havoc continuava com sua cara de desleixo mesmo estando chocado por seu pai saber de sua orientação sexual.

-Que bom que compreendeu. Riza saíra de sua terra amanhã e levando em conta o tempo que demora cruzar o país creio que ela chegará daqui a uns três dias. – O calmo rei continuou a falar.

-Ta... To indo... – O jovem demonstrou uma triste cara assim que cruzou pela porta para voltar aos outros aposentos.

Jean saiu caminhando pelo castelo e logo voltou ao estábulo. Lá se deparou com Kole, seu serviçal mais querido e este logo o entulhou de perguntas.

-Me deixa em paz Kole! Tenho mais o que fazer! – O herdeiro dos Havoc montou de volta em seu cavalo branco indo em direção à uma bela e deserta floresta.

Trotando em seu cavalo ele jurou a si mesmo esquecer do que pensava, do que amava, e do que queria. Agora ele teria de seguir a vontade de seu pai, para ajudar seu reino. Jean parou em uma pequena cascata. Olhou seu reflexo e deixou lágrimas caírem, sem saber que nesse mesmo instante, outra pessoa fazia o mesmo, do outro lado do país, pelo mesmo motivo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do primeiro capítulo...

Espero que gostem... essa foi só a introdução... Por favor acompanhem essa fic...

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!**


	2. Começo ruim ou ruim começo?

**Capítulo 1 – Começo ruim? Ou ruim começo? **

-Bom dia Kole! – Dizia o herdeiro dos Havoc ao entrar no estábulo. – Como está hoje?

-Aah... Ótimo sr Jean. Por que o senhor não está se aprontando?? Sua noiva chegou hoje sabia?

-HOJE! – O humor do jovem mudou repentinamente.- Droga! Tenho que ir então... Conhecer a porcaria do meu destino!

-Certo... Boa sorte então...

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

-E aqui, será seu novo quarto. Pelo menos até a senhorita se casar. – Dizia uma idosa serviçal para a Hawkeye.

-Ah... Obrigada... É um quarto muito bonito...

-Sim... Um dos melhores daqui... Logo virão algumas arrumadeiras (1) para te preparar para a cerimônia.

-CERIMÔNIA?? EU VOU ME CASAR HOJE?? – Perguntava Riza totalmente surpresa.

-Não... Cerimônia de apresentação. Hoje será formalmente apresentada á Majestade, sua esposa, e á seu futuro marido. Agora com licença srta.

Assim que a serva saiu do quarto fechando a porta, Riza jogou-se na cama. Passou a pensar na drástica mudança que aconteceu em sua vida. _"Ai droga... Eu tenho que me divertir oras!". _

A jovem tirou seu vestido azul celeste e começou a fuçar em sua pequena mala, até que achou uma roupa um tanto esquisita e vestiu-a. Ela prendeu seus longos cabelos e amarrou um pedaço de pano neles. Agora sim Riza estava parecendo uma empregada totalmente vestida com trapos. "_De volta aos velhos tempos".- _Pensou ela antes de sair pela janela e "trepar" nas paredes do lado de fora para descer até o jardim.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

-Senhorita Hawkeye?? Viemos pra te preparar para a cerimônia! – Uma grande quantidade de mulheres de várias idades se amontoava na porta do quarto de Riza. – Senhorita? – Continuava insistindo uma delas, ao notar o silêncio atrás da porta de ouro (2).

Cansando de esperar uma resposta, ela abriu a porta. Ao ver o quarto vazio, todas as moças se apavoraram e começaram a berrar:_ "A senhorita Hawkeye foi raptada!"_ ou até mesmo _" A senhorita Hawkeye fugiu!" ._

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

_"Então... Essa é a cidade que irei viver para o resto de minha vida... É bem bonita... As pessoas parecem amistosas..."_ – Riza caminhava alegremente pela cidade até entrar em uma ruela e ver uma garotinha ser maltratada por uns homens estranhos.

-Ei! Soltem ela! – Riza, com seu extinto de justiça já indo para cima dos homens. Só que ela não imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido.

Os homens soltaram a garotinha que saiu correndo. Só que eles encurralaram Riza com olhares ameaçadores, cheios de desejo. Pelo jeito, o plano era abusar da pobrezinha. Um dos homens pegou um facão e cortou a parte de cima do vestido dela deixando a mostra seus seios. Riza, que estava cansada de berrar, acabou desmaiando com a adrenalina.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

"Aiii... Que dor de cabeça... Onde estou?"- Se perguntava Riza avaliando o local onde ela estava.

-Maninho! Ela acordou! – Berrou uma garotinha que aparentava ter seus sete anos.

-Ai nossa! – Um belo rapaz se aproximou de Riza, que estava sentada em um precário sofá. – A senhorita está bem?

-Sim... Mas... Quem é você? Onde estou? O que aconteceu?

-Ah... Desculpe-me. Sou Roy Mustang e esta é minha irmãzinha Bebi (3). – Dizia o belo jovem. Ele tinha olhos negros e cabelos na mesma tonalidade. Seu corpo bem definido não pode deixar de ser notado por Riza. – Você salvou minha irmã hoje mais cedo. Ela correu para me contar que uma moça apareceu e enfrentou aqueles homens... Eu tive de ajudar a jovem que salvou a vida de minha irmã, certo?

-Ah... É... Obrigada... Sou Riza Hawkeye.

-Hawkeye? Esse não é o sobrenome da família responsável pelo norte?

-Ah... – Riza logo pensou em arranjar outro sobrenome...- Eu falei Hawkifly...

-Ah... Entendo... Mas o que uma bela moça como você estaria fazendo andando sozinha pela cidade?

-Ah... –Riza corou. Em sua mente ela só podia pensar em o como aquele rapaz era bonito. – Eu gosto de passear...

E ambos conversaram a tarde inteira. Roy sempre arranjava um jeito de elogiar a jovem e Riza, sempre se perdia em seus pensamentos a respeito do jovem Mustang.

-Nossa! Já é tarde! Meu Deus! Vão me matar! – Do nada Riza pareceu se lembrar do seu compromisso real. – Tenho que ir... Adeus Roy...

-Não! Não diga adeus... Quero te reencontrar... Por que... Eu... Encantei-me com você...

-Certo... – Riza saiu correndo pelas ruas para votar ao palácio. Já havia escurecido e o clima à noite, era perigoso...

**Continua...**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Postado!

Notas:

1– Eu não sei se o nome é arrumadeiras mas quis dizer aquelas mulheres que arrumavam as princesas sabe??

2- Sim, sim! Portas de ouro e não de couro!! Eles são riquíssimooos!

3-Bebi é um apelido que dei para minha amiga... O nome dela é Isabel... n.n"

Obrigada pelas reviews... Me deixaram muito feliz!

**gabi-sama - **aah... Achei fofoso ele gay!! Assim pelo menos o Kole gosta dele ué! Obrigada pela review.

**Riza Potter – **Mto obrigada pela review e pelo elogio. E pois eh... achei legal fazer o Havoc gay...

**Ged Roy Mustang – **Pois eh… Havoc gay Criatividade… xDDD Roy Mustang acaba de entrar na parada!! Obrigada

**Sangosinha - **Oiie migaa!! Sim sim.. Havoc gay! XDDD Obrigada pelo comentário mesmooo!! Valeuu de verdade!

Gente... façam que nem o povo caridoso acima e deixem uma review!!

\o/

Até


	3. Uma pena eu não poder te amar

**Capítulo 2 – Uma pena eu não poder te amar...**

"_Ai... Minha nossa... Se eu chegar atrasada não vou agradar o rei... E se eu não agradar o rei, minha mãe me mata... u.u" – _Pensava a Riza enquanto corria pela simpática cidadezinha.

A jovem tinha milhões de pensamentos na cabeça... Sobre o como sua vida estava triste... Sobre o fato de ter que se casar com um rapaz que nunca sequer tinha visto antes! Sobre o fato de um plebeu ter a conquistado de uma maneira esquisita. Ela mal conhecia Roy e já sentia como se ele fosse seu melhor amigo... Ou até mais que isso...

A bela Hawkeye deixou as lágrimas correrem. E correrem ainda mais. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer... Só que não gostava nada dessa escolha... Ou melhor, desse destino.

Quando chegou no castelo percebeu que tinha um problema: como iria entrar? Começou a rondar o castelo e achou uma entrada... Só que estava lotada de guardas.

-Você não é a Srta Hawkeye?? – Berrou um dos homens a ela.

-Err... Pode se dizer que sim... – Respondeu ela com calma e muita vergonha. – O que eu fiz de errado? – Riza se fez de inocente, pois sabia o que tinha feito.

-Aff... Nem pergunte. Siga-me. – O guarda segurou-a bruscamente pelo pulso a guiando para dentro do castelo. – Você deveria honrar o reino. Tanto este como o seu. Mas, pelo que vi, fugiu certo?

-Errr... Mais ou menos, sr Guarda... – Tentou explicar ela. – Eu só queria conhecer o reino... Com o olhar de uma plebéia...

-Hughes. – Respondeu o guarda e voltou a guiar Riza pelos corredores do castelo.

-Que?

-Meu nome. Maes Hughes. – Disse ele abaixando a cabeça ao encontro da jovem. – Não sei por que fez isso. Mas deixou todos preocupados sabia? – A voz dele já estava tão mais doce. – Mas admiro sua coragem. Quando a minha filhinha nascer espero que seja assim... Bela e corajosa... – Ele já estava com brilho nos olhos... Um tanto esquisito.

-Espero que sim Hughes. " – Eles já pareciam grandes amigos. – Nunca force sua filha a se casar com ninguém... Siga este conselho...

-Certo. Chegamos. – Disse ele antes de soltar o pulso da jovem e a empurrar para dentro de um imenso salão.

-Srta Hawkeye? – Chamou um velho homem sentado em um trono de ouro. Ao seu lado estava um rapaz bonito com feições delicadas. Cabelos louros e olhos numa cor de um azul profundo. O jovem mantinha uma expressão de extremo desleixo e fumava um charuto com o canto da boca.

-Err... Sou eu, majestade. – Riza curvou-se envergonhada diante do rei.

-Oras! Que trapos são esses que você está vestindo? Onde a srta estava?

-Hmm... Estava na cidade... Eu... Queria conhecê-la sob o olhar de alguém comum... O por isso da roupa... Creio que me atrasei, majestade.

-Certo. Não quero perder mais muito tempo srta Hawkeye. Este aqui é meu filho, Jean.

-Prazer. – Disse a jovem também se curvando ao seu futuro marido. – Espero que possamos nos dar bem.

-Tanto faz. – Resmungou o jovem antes de levantar a caminhar até a jovem. – Você tem belos olhos. – Resmungou ele em um tom afeminado fazendo Riza sentir-se mal. Como assim? Seria ele um viado? Ai... Não poderia ser! A vida dela estaria ainda mais arruinada.

Logo ambos se retiraram da sala do rei e caminharam até seus respectivos quartos. Riza foi até a janela do quarto e passou a olhar o seu futuro lar. Lágrimas não paravam de correr por seus olhos. Afinal, ela teria que se casar com aquela criatura... E ela odiava admitir... Mas tinha se apaixonado por um certo Roy Mustang...

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

OoOoO 

-Roy! – Berrou um rapaz ao longe quando avistou o jovem de cabelos negros.

-Maes! E aí? – Respondeu Mustang se aproximando do rapaz.

-Acabei de terminar meu turno no castelo... Vamos beber? – Perguntou o jovem Hughes.

-Lógico... – Ambos foram em direção à um bar de esquina. – Eu tenho que te contar... Hoje conheci uma bela garota... E foi... Diferente...

-Aff Roy! – Os dois entraram no estabelecimento e pediram algo com muito álcool.(1) – Você diz isso toda vez que conhece uma garota! E são muitas vezes...

-Eu sei Maes... Eu sei! Mas... Ela era linda... Salvou a Bebi... Tinha longos cabelos louros... Olhos de um lindo tom avermelhado... E um corpo... Nem sei! A garota era linda.

-Parece mesmo... hsausahuashausauhsua – Os dois já estavam embriagados mas continuaram a beber. – Hoje conheci uma garota parecida... A futura esposa do rei... Veio do Norte... Riza Hawkeye...

-O.O – Roy cuspiu toda a bebida que estava em sua boca e permanecia assustado. – Riza Hawkeye? O.O A garota que conheci era Riza Hawkifly...

-Seu idiota! Apaixonou-se pela futura princesa do reino! Ela me disse que vestiu uma roupa de plebéia para conhecer melhor a vila! Eu não acredito! Como você conseguiu?

-Eu não sei... Eu... – Roy abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a beber mais ainda.

-Roy... Eu to indo para casa. Agora sou um homem casado. E em breve terei uma linda filhinha... -

-Vá. Ficarei aqui... Até superar essa dor repentina.

-Até... – E com isso Hughes depositou uma moedas no balcão e saiu do estabelecimento.

Roy continuou lá. Bebendo para esquecer o sofrimento. Como isso foi acontecer? Roy Mustang... Um grande Dom Juan... Saia com milhares de garotas e jamais se apaixonou... Quem diria que a garota que ele passou a amar já estivesse comprometida? E ainda mais com o futuro soberano do reino?

Naquela noite, três pessoas estavam muito deprimidas. O jovem Havoc. Riza Hawkeye, e é claro, Mustang. A vida dos três estava deprimente... Eles precisavam de uma luz. Riza logo mais descobriu o que tinha que fazer... Ou não...

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capítulo pronto! o/

Não ficou grande coisa, mas precisava ter um capítulo assim né?

n.n

Espero que tenham gostado.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Mizinha Cristopher- **Miihh... n.n

Nada a declarar... Será que eles se casam?? Não seei! Mas no momento todo mundo só ta triste pra caramba... n.n

Obrigada pela review...

**Sangosinha- **Migaa...

Sim, sim... Lado oculto meu! XDD

O Roy apareceu sim... E ele e a Riza com certeza vão se ver muito mais pela frente! E ainda o Ed e a Winry vão aparecer... n.n

Obrigada pela review! o/

**Riiza – **Aqui está o segundo capítulo... Só não me mata okay? XDDD

Obrigada pela review... Espero outra! n.n

**Taijiya Sango-san – **Oiiee... Que bom que está gostando... Realmente... Tadinha da Riza... Ela não merece... E os Elric vão aparecer logo... Também to ansiosa pra ver o Ed de príncipe!! Vai ficar mto Kawaii!

**Amandoin – **Oi... Obrigada... Realmente... Havoc gay foi uma idéia meio louca, mas... n.n Espero que tenha gostdo...

**Jullie Malfoy **– Aqui está a continuação e fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic... Continue lendo e comentando por favor! o/

REVIEWSS!  
EU PRECISO DE REVIEWS!! 

Nova campanha: Ou mandem reviews, ou eu taco o Roy de um penhasco... Yeaah! XDDD

Mariah-chan17.


	4. Mais um dia sem você

**Hmm... Okay... Podem me matar pela demora de quase 5 meses... Mas acontece, que eu estava com uma preguiça anormal! Bem... E nesse período de tempo li muitas fics maravilhosas, realmente me fazendo perder a motivação ao ver como minhas fics eram primitivas... **

**Enfim, estou tentando escrever de uma maneira mais evoluída e emocionante... Para que a fic realmente seja algo muito legal. Aqui está mais um capítulo e agradeço desde de já a todos que lêem e me motivam.**

**Capítulo 3 – Mais um dia sem você.**

Mais um dia amanheceu ensolarado na porção sul do reino de Ametris. Riza Hawkeye já estava há três semanas em seu novo lar e o casamento cada vez se aproximava mais, pouco a pouco. Desde aquele incidente na cidade, Riza não saiu mais do castelo, porém vontade de conhecer o mundo, não era o que lhe faltava.

Aquele rapaz que ela conhecera não saía por nada de sua mente. Seus olhos escuros e encantadores, aquele cabelo macio quase negro, seu porte atlético e atraente... Realmente... Aquilo sim era um homem de verdade. Riza poderia jurar que sofreu tal amor à primeira vista que nem sequer pensava em seu noivo... A idéia de ter que subir em um altar ao seu lado, causava repugnância.

Durante as três semanas que estivera ali, pôde ver que seu futuro marido era um tanto estranho... Meio quieto, porém simpático, quando de bom humor. Apesar de tudo, Riza sentia que ele não se atraía por ela... Ou melhor, por mulher alguma. Notou também a ligação entre o jovem Havoc e o empregado dos estábulos... Era uma relação um tanto suspeita... Desde pequena viu conflitos em sua família, com uma situação parecida. Seu irmão mais velho haveria de se casar, porém ela sabia que ele não aceitava mulher alguma como sua esposa, e certa vez, o viu junto de seu melhor amigo. Claro que na época ele ainda era um adolescente incompreendido e passado uns anos acabou por se casar e gerar vários herdeiros.

A rotina no palácio dos Havoc era bem calma. Todas as manhãs, uma serviçal aparecia no quarto de Hawkeye para acordá-la, abrindo as cortinas aveludadas deixando feixes de raios de sol penetrarem em seu aposento. Ela se levantava calmamente, logo trocando sua camisola de cetim por um vestido grosso, com várias camadas de tecido. Claro que todo esse processo de troca era realizado por serviçais (1). Naquela manhã de primavera, nada havia sido diferente. Após estar vestida com um vestido verde escuro aveludado, Riza ouviu sua serviçal falar sobre os compromissos do dia. Graças a Deus, não haveria nenhuma reunião com o rei, e nem compromissos com o povo... Tudo que iria acontecer, de acordo com as notícias recém recebidas é que sua amiga Winry Rockbell, princesa da porção oeste de Ametris, estaria chegando para passar algumas semanas no palácio.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**-**Pronto, papai! Estou aqui! O que quer?

-Ah! Filho... Fico feliz que tenha deixado aquele estábulo por um mísero segundo para vir me ouvir... – O rei respondeu calmamente a pergunta de seu filho.

-Fale logo! Estou perdendo tempo!

-Olha o respeito! Além de rei, sou também seu pai, afinal.

-Certo... Sinto muito, vossa majestade. Fale logo o que quer.

-Aah! Edward e Alphonse Elric, príncipes do leste virão passar algumas semanas aqui conosco... Eles eram grandes amigos seu lembra?

-Papai! Não acha que já sou crescido o bastante para brincar com pirralhos feito esses Elric?

-Não acho, não! Meu filho! Estou decepcionado com você...É o filho que mais me envergonha... Porque simplesmente não pode honrar nosso reino? Ser educado com seu próprio pai?

-Simplesmente, papai, por que eu já sou um homem crescido!

-Um homem? – Bradou o rei. – Se fosse um homem, não se relacionaria com aquele maldito serviçal do estábulo! E se fosse crescido, agiria com louvor! Não como um pirralho ingrato... – O jovem Havoc, se calou, assustado com a ira seu pai. – Agora vá, antes que você garanta que eu morra mais cedo ainda!

Mais uma vez, o jovem Havoc saiu correndo do salão do trono com lágrimas nos olhos... Pouco estava importando o reino... Egoísta ou não, ele amava Kole e lutaria até o fim pelo amor proibido entre os dois. Distraído, acabou esbarrando em alguém, e ambos caíram no chão.

-Por que não olha por onde anda? – Ele, irritado, berrou mais uma de suas ofensas. Seu semblante mudou ao ver que havia esbarrado em sua própria noiva, e que ela estava encolhida de medo. Ele não conseguia agir de uma maneira rude com ela. A achava tão frágil e pequenina... Certamente podiam ter grandes laços de amizade, se não fosse pelo fato dele ter que se casar com aquela moça. – Desculpe-me, srta. Hawkeye. – Disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Não... Está tudo bem! – Ela sorriu e levantou-se com a ajuda de Jean. Era agora ou nunca! Há dias, vinha pensando no que fazer a respeito de ambos, e chegou a conclusão que uma bela conversa seria a resolução de tudo. – Sr. Havoc... Poderíamos conversar um pouco? Não me ache insolente nem nada... Eu só preciso... Conversar.

-Hm... Claro... Fale. – Ele respondeu docemente, pensando no que aquela conversa iria dar. Sentia que a jovem também não se sentia atraída por ele, da mesma maneira que ele não se sentia por ela...

-Bem... Andei reparando... E acho que ambos não somos a favor... Desse casamento... Sabe? – Perguntou tímida.

-Hmm... Está certo. Você já deve ter reparado minha relação com Kole, não é? Eu sou gay. Não tenho nada para esconder sobre isso.

-Certo. E eu... Bem... Não me apaixono por... Gays, sabe? – Perguntou corando ainda mais.

-Hahaha! Sei sim... Mas qual é seu plano, fofa?

-Olha... Eu não faço idéia! Mas sei que nunca poderia ser feliz ao lado de quem amo... – Lembrou-se do jovem plebeu e logo o sorriso estampando em seus lábios desapareceu.

-Oh! O que houve?

-No dia em que fui apresentada a você... Cheguei atrasada na cerimônia por que estava na cidade. E me encantei com um plebeu...

-Sinto muitíssimo! Eu sei como são essas coisas... O Kole também a plebeu... Tudo isso é extremamente complicado, não acha??

-Com certeza... – O semblante triste de Riza fez com que Jean tivesse uma idéia um tanto estranha.

-Já sei! Olhe só... Amanhã à noite, terá um festival na cidade! Pretendo ir com Kole... Por que não escapa para encontrar seu príncipe encantado?

-É uma excelente idéia... Porém minha amiga Winry Rockbell, do oeste, chega hoje... Não quero deixá-la sozinha.

-Mas isso não é problema! Leve-a junto! E olhe só... Tenho dois amigos que também chegarão hoje à tarde... Os irmãos Elric, do leste. Podíamos fazer uma fuga coletiva! Aii! Que emocionante!

A jovem Hawkeye deu um sorriso de confirmação, e riu do como Jean estava animado com toda essa idéia... Ele poderia até ser gay... Ou seu futuro esposo... Mas acima de tudo, Riza sentiu que havia encontrado um grande aliado... E talvez encontrar o amor do jovem Mustang, um simples plebeu, não fosse tão complicado assim... Mas um amor escondido ia contra tudo aquilo que ela mais acreditava... Mas depois ela cuidaria disso.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

-Hey, Al! – Edward, um jovem rapaz de aproximadamente 19 anos, cabelos dourados, olhos cor mel, um porte físico invejável, e uma estatura realmente baixa, estava sentado na parte traseira de uma carruagem exuberante, ao lado de seu irmão mais novo.

-Hmm... O que? – Alphonse Elric parecia ter 17 anos, e era um rapaz muito bonito. Tinha um corpo menor do que seu irmão, menos definido, mas mesmo assim eram muito parecidos. (2)

-Como acha que é a noiva do Havoc? A Hewkeye? Tenho fontes confiáveis que me contam que ele passou pro outro time... Então se ela for bonita...

-O que? Outro time? Ele morreu? O.O

-Não seu idiota! Ele é gay!

-Ah... Gay... – Passou-se um longo tempo até que Al criasse coragem para contar a seu irmão sua nova descoberta.- Ô Ed...

-O que é?

-Sabe quem mais vai estar lá? Além do Jean e da noiva dele?

-Hm... Não faço idéia...

-A... hmm... W-winry...

-O QUÊ? – O berro do Elric mais velho vez com que a carruagem se parasse bruscamente, obviamente pelo susto que o condutor deve ter levado.

-Hmm... Soube que ela é uma grande amiga da Hawkeye e...

-O QUÊ? – Sucessivo ao segundo berro, o condutor abriu a porta traseira para verificar o que havia acontecido.

-Está tudo bem, sr Elric?

-NÃO! Preciso de ar! – Ele logo saiu da carruagem e Al o seguiu. Eles já haviam chegado ao destino e o palácio estava perto. Porém, ambos perceberam que a cidade era muito populosa e pobre.

-Hm... Ed... O que acha dessa cidade?

-Pouco me importa... – Ele continuou seguindo em frente sem rumo algum, seguido por Alphonse. – Me diga, por que? Oh Deus! Por que aquela criatura haveria de estar aí?

-Ed... Eu não entendo! A Win é tão bonita! E é nossa amiga de infância!

-Acontece que ela virou uma chata por completo, que quer tudo do jeito dela! Uma fresca, mimada que se acha a dona do mundo! Uma menininha fútil! Asquerosa! E...

-Pare, Ed! Ela também não o suporta! Pois eu acho que os dois estão apaixonados... Um pelo outro!

-Por Deus, Al! Por que diz essa atrocidade?

-Por que se você só não a suportasse, a trataria com indiferença... Mas você faz questão de comprar briga com ela! De provocar...

-Cale-se, Al! – No momento que Edward virou seu rosto para falar com o irmão, acabou esbarrando em alguém, que carregava um pesado balde de água. – Plebeu estúpido! – Disse ele apontando para suas roupas encharcadas. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Sua criatura insignificante?

-Sinto muito! Não foi minha intenção... Mas quem você pensa que é para me tratar de tal modo... Seu baixinho?

**-**Aah! Eu não sou baixo! Sou alto, lindo e exuberante! E para sua informação, plebeu, sou Edward Elric!

-Se espera que eu me curve diante seu corpo miúdo, está muito enganado. Pode até mandar no leste, mas aqui, é tão inútil quanto eu!

-Quanta insolência! Certificarei-me de lhe arranjar uma punição adequada! Qual é seu nome?

-Roy Mustang. – O moreno não baixou o olhar, continuou encarando para o príncipe metido sem receio. - E vai me punir pelo quê? Por falar a verdade?

-Sabe, Sr. Mustang. Na sociedade atual, o que eu faço, pode ser injusto, mas quem manda, é quem pode. Se eu quiser mandá-lo a guilhotina, eu posso. Tome cuidado. Vou deixar passar, pois não estou com humor para torturar pobres como você.

Dito isso, Ed virou-se e voltou à carruagem, já se esquecendo de quem iria encontrar no palácio... Tudo o que conseguia pensar era o como um simples plebeu o enfrentou... Esse tipo de gente sempre é perigosa... E Ed não iria deixar barato. Vingaria-se do homem, afinal.

**Continua...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo... Ele está bem maior que os outros, para compensar a demora... Tentarei fazer todos assim... Maiores...**

**Sobre o capítulo... Eu gostei do resultado... Achei que ficou interessante a Riza aliar-se ao Havoc... E além do que, os irmãos Elric sempre animam as coisas, não? O Ed está meio malvado... Parece aqueles príncipes que se consideram os melhores do mundo... Mas eu prometo tentar mudá-lo... Prometo também explicar melhor sobre as brigas do Ed e da Winry... Que deverão acontecer no próximo capítulo... O reencontro Roy/Riza só acontecerá no festival, mas eles não conseguem parar de pensar um no outro... Um tipo de amor a primeira vista muuito fofo! **

**Agora as notas:**

**1**-Acredito que as serviçais que trocavam os nobres antigamente... E deveria ser aquelas roupas cheias de tecido... E quentes! Ai meu Deus! Como eles agüentavam?

**2**-É o Al sem armadura, okay? Ia ser o fim, se ele estivesse de armadura! xD

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Jullie Malfoy- **Bom... O Roy ainda está vivo! Eu é que acho que vou morrer após o tanto que demorei... Me deixa viva! XDD Fico feliz que esteja gostando e esse capítulo até que está bem grande, hein? n.n

Continue mandando review... Plix!

**Riza ♥▲▲ – **Que bom que gostou! E a festa tbm já tem continuação! n.nE depois de um século de atraso, mais um capítulo! xDD Obrigada...

**Sharla :) – **Nossa... Brigadaa! Eu realmente fico feliz em saber que alguém aprecia assim minha fic... Bem... Demorou mais chegou, um novo capítulo! n.n

**Sangosinha – **Hey miga! Demorou neah?? Mas eu postei, e o Ed e o Al já apareceram nesse capítulo... A Winry, só no próximo! xDD

Obrigada pela review, espero outra... n.n

**Agradeço ao pessoal que manda review e que pelo menos lê... Mas eu gostaria de uma review mesmo que um " gostei " ou "não gostei!" esteja escrito...**

**Até...**

**Mariah-chan17 n.n**


End file.
